Un Lugar Seguro
by Lorcan Malfoy
Summary: Fred y Rose necesitan un lugar seguro donde darse amor.


**_Discaimer: nada de esto me pertenece, todos los derechos son_****_ de JK Rowlling_**

* * *

_**UN LUGAR SEGURO**_

Fred Weasley II tenia muchas descripciones. Algunos le llamaban capullo, idiota. Otros heroe. Uno de sus mayores Hobies era gastar bromas con los artefactos que su padre y su tio le mandaba. Otro Hobie que tenia era fastidiar a los profesores de todas las formas posibles, era por eso que no habia semana en la que no acababa en el despacho del Directora. Pero habia un hobie que le gustaba mas que las bromas, mas que fastidiar a los de Slytherin con su primo James, y eso era Rose, su prima.

Fred estaba enamorado de su prima, y por suerte para el Rose tambien estaba enamorado de el. Se intentaban ver a escondidas pero siempre tenian que abortar la mision, la mayoria de las veces por que veian al cotilla de James Sirius Potter. Sabian que si los pillaba el se lo contaria a todo Hogwarts, como hizo con Teddy y Victoire, por eso no se arriesgaban.

Fred y Rose estubieron investigando, la Sala de los Menesteres estaba muy muy transitada en esa epoca, incluso por algun que otro profesor con algun alumno o alumna. Por lo que tubieron que escojer otro lugar, en el lago tampoco, los jardines menos. Rose habia ido a Ravenclaw y Fred a Gryffindor, por lo que en la Sala Comun tampoco podia ser.

Ambos tenian muchas ganas, la ultima, y tambien la primera vez, que habian hecho el amor fue la navidad anterior, en la Madriguera, un dia que se quedaron solos. La verdad es que ambos recordaran ese dia, no solo por eso, que tambien. Sino por que ese dia lo hicieron por primera vez ambos.

Fred, buscando por la biblioteca encontro un lugar que parecia ser perfecto. Fue corriendo a contarselo a Rose

-La que? -le miro entre confusa y asustada-

-La casa de los gritos. -le dijo Fred seguro - es el lugar perfecto Rose -se acerco a ella y le acaricio la mejilla - solo si tu quieres ir claro.

-Claro que quiero amor - le da un beso - sabes que me encanto

-Y a mi -se sonroja y le devuelve el beso - pues esta noche nos vemos en los jardines, ten cuidado de que no te pillen - le da un ultimo beso y el Gryffindor se va a la biblioteca a estudiar.

* * *

A las 00:00, cuando estaba todo el castillo dormido y todo a oscuras, Fred salio de su habitacion y bajo a la Sala Comun, intento no hacer ruido para no cortarle el rollo a Albus y a Dominique, conteniendo alguna que otra risa cada vez que Dom le decia lo que tenia que hacer y salio al pasillo. Saco su varita "Lumos" se encendio y camino hacia la casa Ravenclaw, a esperar a Rose.

Cuando llego vio salir de alli a Rose y corrio hacia ella. La saludo, ella al principio se asusto un poco, pero despues descubrio que era el y le dio un beso. Le tendio la mano y salieron hacia los jardines. Llegaron al arbol y Fred apunto a sus ramas "Flipendo" estas se abrieron y el le dio indicaciones de que pasara.

Pasan ambos y Fred conduce a Rose hasta llegar a una habitacion, deja la tunica a un lado y se hacerca a ella. La atrae hacia el por la cintura y le besa. Ella sigue el beso y le desabrocha la camisa y acaricia sus abdominales. Rose siente su ya potente ereccion y sonrie. El se sonroja un poco pero la pone contra la pared con cuidado. Le besa el cuello mientras empieza a sacarle la camisa y el sujetador. Lame uno de sus pechos y vuelve a sus labios a besarle. Lleva su mano a su pantalon del uniforme y la mete bajo el sin dejar de besarle. Acaricia su sexo algo inexperto y mete dos dedos con cuidado. Oye a Rose gemir y sonrie aliviado de saber que lo esta haciendo bien. Rose le baja el pantalon y empieza a masturbarlo entre gemidos. Se sentia tan bien asi, que solo podia gemir y besar a su novio. Se sorprendio un poco cuando aparto sus manos y entro en ella, con cuidado. Se notaba que estaba un poco impaciente, y ha decir verdad ella tambien. Empezo a mover las caderas al ritmo de el gimiendo mientras le besaba el cuello excitada. Rose se corrio y beso a Fred. Fred gimio al sentir a Rose corriendose y salio de ella lo mas rapido que pudo para no acabar en ella, sino en el suelo. Le beso de nuevo y se apoyo en su pecho algo cansado le sonrio con ternura y le acaricio la mejilla. El sonrio y le dio un beso.

-Fred, sera mejor que durmamos aqui, pueden pillarnos -sonrio y se vistio.

-Si, sera lo mejor -bostezo y se vistio.

Fred se acuesta en el suelo y Rose se acuesta a su lado, el la sube sobre el con cuidado y la acurruca en su pecho con cuidado. Le da un peque o beso y ambos se quedan dormidos.

FIN


End file.
